1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning solutions and more particularly pertains to a new vehicular cleaning solution for cleaning various surfaces on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cleaning solutions is known in the prior art. More specifically, cleaning solutions heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cleaning solutions include U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,060; U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,061; U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,699; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,837; U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,703; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,026.
In these respects, the vehicular cleaning solution according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of cleaning various surfaces on a vehicle.